Elevator Torture
by gawilliams
Summary: A short piece about what happened on the elevator at the end of the season five premiere. Light M.


_I thought an extremely short, but humorous piece about the elevator ride down at the end of the season premiere was in order. I hope you enjoy this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Castle about swallowed his tongue as the elevator doors slid shut. He didn't dare say a word or else he would grab Beckett, slam her against the wall of the elevator and screw her senseless. This was fantasy number two on the all important list, but he knew that now was definitely not the time to tempt fate since Beckett had just got her badge back.

Here he was, standing there as the elevator made its excruciatingly slow descent to the first floor of the Precinct and Beckett's hand was on Mr. Happy who was now standing tall and proud in the tight confines of his pants, which were demonstrating just how strong the stitching on custom tailored clothes could be. Oh, Damn! Was Beckett slowly rubbing him up and down? Yes she was! Oh, the Evil Temptress! He let out one small groan as he sucked it up and made a determined effort to take it like a man and not crumble into a babbling mess. _Oh, Beckett, just wait until we get back to your place!_

Kate was enjoying the ride down to the first floor. She had her now favorite sex toy in hand and was recommitting to memory the feel of it's length and girth. She smirked as she heard Castle moan, knowing he was standing there trying to be a man's man and not let out how feeble and under her control he really was. Two weeks, huh? Well for the next two weeks nothing was going to get in the way of her showing Writer Boy how sinfully wicked his muse could be.

She didn't let herself make a sound as she felt the throbbing of his cock under her hand, telling her that he was getting close to losing it right there in his pants. She briefly flirted with the idea of letting him explode on the elevator under her hand, but dismissed it as she knew that the payback for such an embarrassing incident would be quite high. Castle had a devious mind, and it was one that could compete on an equal level with her own. As for herself, her nipples were like diamond points, and the friction against the material of her bra was almost to the point of breaking her. Add to that the moistening of her folds and the ruination of a pair of sexy panties, and she was about to let herself take him right there on the elevator, to Hell with the consequences. But she held it together. She wanted him in her domain, in her bed, and a romp in a stalled elevator, while great in fantasy, would not be doing them any favors.

_**Ding!**_

"Oh, thank God!" Castle exhaled as Beckett's hand released him when the elevator dinged and the doors slid open on the first floor. One more minute and he would be a sticky, humiliated mess! For the life of him he didn't know how he kept his hands to himself, but he had been a good boy and he was damn sure going to get his reward and soon!

Beckett turned to Castle and smiled, giving him a wink. "Come on, Castle," she told him in a sultry, wanton tone of voice. "I've got a whole _**list **_of ways to spend out two weeks."

"Just remember my safe word-...,"

"Is _**APPLES**_," Beckett chuckled as she turned and walked out of the elevator, her hips swaying in the most suggestive of manners.

Castle gasped in excitement and then made a mental note to have a complete physical ASAP. He had a feeling that Beckett was going to challenge his stellar physical condition and stamina to the max. But he had a wide grin on his face as he exited the elevator and followed her out into the afternoon sun. He joined Beckett in her car and winced as the spring of evil dug into his nether regions. He was definitely going to be talking to Beckett about using his Ferrari from now on. But for now he had other things on his mind. He was still grinning as Beckett pulled out into traffic and towards two weeks of total bliss.

_A/N: Short but fun. I almost have another chapter of Kate Beckett done and plan on posting it by the end of the weekend. I hope you enjoyed this one. Gregg._


End file.
